ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Umizoomi
Team Umizoomi was a team of tiny superheroes. It consist of 3 members and they also had a show on Nick Jr. named Team Umizoomi. They also helped to find Dr. Nefarious with Ratchet and Clank. In Ratchet & Clank: The Lost Frontier, they appeared in the game when they are selling Gadgetron weapons on Barlow. Information *Name: Team Unizoomi *Headquarters: Umicity on a hidden fountain *Members: Milli, Geo, Bot History ''Nick Jr.'' era It went under development on Nick Jr. to create the new show Team Umizoomi. It was launched and premiered on that show last 2010. Insomniac Games's permission Insomniac Games wanted to create a game named Ratchet & Clank: Nick Jr. Cross-over with the characters from Nick Jr. like: Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, The Bubble Guppies and Team Umizoomi. They asked permission to Nickelodeon if they can include these characters into the game. It said "Yes" and the game went under development with Nickelodeon. Development of Ratchet & Clank: Nick Jr. Cross-over After they asked permission to Nick, Insomniac and Nick developed the game for the PlayStation 3. ''Ratchet & Clank: Nick Jr. Cross-over Now that the game is released, they saw them playing in the rain in UmiCity. Ratchet & Clank: The Lost Frontier They saw them selling Gadgetron weapons on Barlow. It is unknown if the team will appear in the Clank & Klunk series. *Members Milli Milli is the first member of the Team Umizoomi. Along with her younger brother Geo and Guardian Bot. She is also the leader and strongest. Her powers are patterns which she can use to change or add along with her dress and helmet. She calls it Pattern Power. Milli also knows karate. She has a powerful chop, kick and strong ponytails. But she only uses it to past patterns, remove measurements, or divide something into fractions. She can also grow, shrink and make her red pigtails fuller which she can use to measure, scale or add measure to specific things with or without her helmet. Its called Milli-Measure. She wears a pink flower dress with pink Mary-Jane shoes. Tight pink stockings. And pink flower helmet. Her dress is sometimes a darker pink when she's playing in the rain on the episode ''Rainy Day Rescue. Milli owns a pet rabbit, she calls it whispers. Her favorite food is pattern sandwiches. Geo Geo is the second member of the Team Umizoomi. Along with his older sister Milli and Guardian Bot. He is also the fastest. His power are shapes and he can build things with it. He calls it super shape. His hair is blue and he wears a blue shirt, blue pants with yellow/orange skates. And a blue helmet. That helps him by making blue prints. He also wears a orange belt with a triangle, square, and circle on it. Which he uses to help make shapes. Even though he can make shapes without it. He calls it shape belt. He also has a sword that he can use to cut any shape in half in order to use them. It's called shape splitter. And with his shape magnet, he can attach or attract to any shape. Geo owns a pet sea horse name Finn. His favorite is pepperoni pizza. Bot Bot is the third member of the Team Umizoomi and is the only robot in the team. Along with Milli and Geo. They referred to him: "Our Best robot friend". He's green with blue lips. Green arms and legs with orange hands. And blue/green feet with an attenna along with a giant screen on his stomach. He calls it his belly-belly belly screen or super robot computer. He also has various things such as Bot-Bot bot-o-mat which can store anything that the Team needs. He also has a robot gadget that has usually everyday items like skis, vacuum, etc. Or it carries unordinary items such as a laser. He also has a pet farm that contains 5 ants name Bob, Joe Bob, Billy Bob, Bobby Bob and Sparky. His favorite food is number soup. Appearances *''Ratchet & Clank: Nick Jr. Cross-over'' *''Ratchet & Clank: The Lost Frontier'' Category:Characters